Jo Jae Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Jo Jae Hyun *'Nombre:' 조재현 / Jo Jae Hyun (Cho Jae Hyeon) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seul, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 172cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Cancer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Hermano, esposa, hijo e hija/Actriz (Jo Hye Jung) Sobre Jo Jae Hyun Cho Jae Hyun nació en Seúl en 1965, él y su familia vivían en un barrio pobre en las laderas de una colina hasta que su padre se convirtió en un éxito con su negocio de los restaurantes en el área de Jongno, Seúl. Aspiraba a ser pintor, por lo que trató de entrar en una escuela de arte, pero no pudo. Cuando entró en otra escuela secundaria, Jo se escapó de casa a Busan. Jo trabajó como camarero allí, y estudió por su cuenta para aprobar un examen de calificación equivalente a la obtención de un diploma de escuela secundaria. Sin embargo, Jo no pudo, así que regresó a Seúl para terminar su año de escuela secundaria. Jo fue admitido para estudiar teatro y cine en la Universidad Kyungsung. Jo recordó que él se entregó a sí mismo en la cultura de Busan como un estudiante de primer año y segundo año, entonces se centró en el teatro para el resto de sus años universitarios. Después de su graduación, Jo fue seleccionado como actor de televisión por un recluta público de Korea Broadcasting System (KBS), y debutó oficialmente como actor profesional al protagonizar como el hermano más joven de Yu In Chon en The Age of Ambition (야먕의 세월). Pero el teatro seguía siendo su principal prioridad, como Jo y sus amigos establecieron una compañía de teatro llamada "Jongak" (종각, literalmente, "Bell Pavilion"), que produjo varios trabajos sobre el escenario como Tricycles (세발자전거, 1989), Look Back in Anger (성난 얼굴로 돌아보라, 1990) y The Lovers of Woomook-baemi (우묵배미의 사랑, 1990). En 1991, Jo ganó Mejor Actor Revelación en Teatro en los Baeksang Arts Awards por su actuación en Equus; reinterpretó el papel principal Alan Strang como una persona inocente, a pesar de que se representa en gran parte como un personaje cruel y rebelde. Jo es también el presidente del Consejo de Cine de Gyeonggi desde 2009, director ejecutivo del festival del DMZ Korean International Documentary Film Festival (DMZ Docs) desde 2009, presidente del Centro de artes de Gyeonggi desde 2010, profesor asociado de la Facultad de Convergencia Cultura y Artes de la Universidad de Mujeres Sungshin desde 2012, y profesor asociado en el Departamento de Teatro y Cine de la Universidad Kyungsung desde 2014. Dramas *Cross (tvN, 2018) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) Cameo Ep. 17 *Solomon's Perjury (jTBC, 2016-2017) *Master: God of Noodles (KBS2, 2016) *Assembly (KBS2, 2015) *Punch (SBS,2014) * Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident (MBC, 2013) * Syndrome (jTBC, 2012) * Gye Baek (MBC, 2011) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Smile Of Spring Day (MBC, 2005) *Hong Kong Express (SBS, 2005) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Snowman (MBC, 2003) *Piano (SBS, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Rookie (SBS, 2000) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999-2000) *Did You Ever Love? (KBS2, 1999) *Love on a Jujube Tree (KBS, 1990) Películas *Kim SunDal (2015) *Lotus Bus (2015) *King's Wrath (2014) *Moebius (2013) *El Condor Pasa (2013) *The Weight (2012) *The Kick (2011) *The Influence (2010) *The Executioner (2009) *Marine Boy (2008) *Love So Divine (2004) *Father and Son: The Story of Mencius (2004) *Mokpo the Harbor (2004) *Sword in the Moon (2003) *Venus (2002) *Bad Guy (2001) *Address Unknown (2001) *Prison World Cup (2001) *The Isle (2000) *Interview (2000) *The Face (1999) *Spring in My Hometown (1998) *Girls' Night Out (1998) *Wind Echoing in My Being (1997) *Wildlife Reservation Zone (1997) *Alligator (1996) *Karuna (1996) *The Eternal Empire (1995) *Sorrow, Like a Withdrawn Dagger, Left My Heart (1992) *Man Market (1990) Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.319 Teatro *'2014:' Thursday Romance *'2012:' Thursday Romance *'2011:' Dandelions in the Wind *'2009-2010:' Equus *'2008-2009:' Dandelions in the Wind *'2008:' Educating Rita *'2007:' Kyung-sook, Kyung-sook's Father *'2004:' Equus *'1991:' Equus Reconocimientos * 2015 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio TOP a la excelencia, actor de drama de duración media (Punch) * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Top 10 Stars (Punch) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Excelencia Top, Actor (Jung Do Jun) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio PD (Jung Do Jun) *'2014 50th Paeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor (Jung Do Jun) *'2014 APAN Star Awards:' Premio Excelencia Top, Actor en un Drama Serial (Jung Do Jun) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Actuación de Oro, Actor (Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident) *'2013 Grimae Awards:' Mejor Actor (Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident) *'2013 Sydney Intercultural Film Festival:' Mejor Actor (The Weight) *'2013 Fantasia Festival:' Mejor Actor (The Weight) *'2011 A Series of the Best Plays 3 Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia (Equus (como director)) *'2008 PCG Awards:' Comunicador del Año *'2008 MBC Acting Awards:' Excelencia Superior (New Heart) *'2003 MBC Acting Awards:' Premio Especial *'2002 Baeksang Art Awards:' Mejor Actor (Bad Guy) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards: '''Actor Excelencia Top (Piano) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards: Premio 10 Estrellas (Piano) *'''2001 Busan Film Critics Awards: Mejor Actor de Reparto (Address Unknown) *'1999 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto *'1999 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Happy Together) *'1993 Baeksang Art Awards:' Nuevo Actor (Sorrow Like a Withdrawn Dagger, Left My Heart) *'1992 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Nuevo Actor (Sorrow Like a Withdrawn Dagger, Left My Heart) *'1991 Baeksang Art Awards:' Nuevo Actor (Equus) Curiosidades *'Especialidades:' Cocinar *'Aficiones:' Golf y Boxeo *Cuando Jo Jae Hyun tenía 24 años de edad en 1989, se casó con su novia de la universidad, quien era una presentadora para la televisión universitaria. *Su hijo Jo Su Hun es un patinador de velocidad de pista corta quien ganó una medalla de oro en la competencia de 500 metros para los estudiantes universitarios de sexo masculino en el Festival Nacional de Deportes de Invierno de Corea, mientras que su hija Jo Hye Jung actualmente asiste a la Academia Americana de Artes Dramáticas en Nueva York. *El día 23 de Febrero de 2018 fue acusado por acoso sexual, al siguiente día el 24 de Febrero admitió las acusaciones en su contra y emitió una disculpa oficial, sin embargo fue retirado del drama Cross que se encontraba protagonizando en ese momento. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Jo Jae Hyun.jpg Jo Jae Hyun2.jpg Jo Jae Hyun3.jpg Jo Jae Hyun4.jpg Jo Jae Hyun5.jpg Categoría:KActor